


PrussiaXReader: Awesome

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	1. Gilbert's Lament

Tossing silver hair out of my eyes, I sigh loudly drawing Wests attention to Me. "Bruder.... is zhomthing the matter?" He asks, his usually calm expression replaced by worry. "Nothing West... It's Just tiring being this Awesome! Kesesese!" I say tiredly, My body about to give out. "....If you zay So..." West says getting up and walking out, stading in front of the door. "I'm going to start dinner... You know where to find me if you need anything..." He says, dissapearing behind the door, closing it quietly behind Him. 

"Pi-o!~" I hear above me, I smile softly as Gilbird flys just above my head, before landing in front of me. "Hey Gilbird! Where have you been?!" I say reaching out and ruffling his soft feathers, he chirps and I notice something odd about him. I gather him in my hands, staring at him. "You smell like Her perfume..." I say, my heartbeat picking up a bit. "Pi-o!~" He chirps again, this time louder. "I want to tell her how I feel but... I was such a jerk To her! There's no way She would forgive me!" I say, Gilbird almost seems to glare at me. "Don't give me that look! I just can't go up and nuzzle her like you do! She has A really strong right hook..." I say rubbing my cheek, recalling a time when she wrecked my Awesome face. 

"Oh Man... What should I do?" "Pi-o!" Gilbird chirps again, before flying out the window, chirping the whole way. I feel my body twitch as I stand up from my chair, walking up to the door and placing my hand on the cold handle, I pause as I make my final decision. 

I burst out the door and down the stairs, running past West in the kitchen. "Bye West! I'll be back for dinner later! I promise!" I yell as I run by Him. "Vhere are you going?!" He asks, not bothering to move from his spot. "I'm going to go apologize to *Name* and show her how Awesome I can be! Kesesese!" I yell, running out the front door and after Gilbird. 

A blonde German smiles at his Brothers quickly dissapearing form from the front door. "Don't ruin it again!" He says, before continuing cooking.


	2. Reader's Lament/Getting Together

I sigh as I turn on the tv, sitting down on the couch and staring at the screen. I Start to fidget as I get up From the couch and walk into the bathroom, I turn on the light and look into the Mirror. My *EC* eyes were somewhat dull and My *HC/HL* was In a messy high pony-tail. "I look awful..." I say, examining my worn out Angry Birds T-Shirt and polka-dotted pajama pants. "I don't feel the same when You're not here..." I say sadly, blushing as I lower my head. 

I suddenly hear a loud chrip followed by swift, rough knocking on the door. "Great, when I'm in my pajama's, that's when people decide to visit me!" I growl as I pace to the front door, the knocking continues, getting louder even. "I'M COMING!" I yell as I unlock and open the door. "Be patient will!........" I start but can't finish my sentance, My wide *EC* eyes meeting ruby-red Ones. "Oh god..." I say, feeling my cheeks heat up. 

"Hi Frau! Did You miss the Awesome me?!" His loud, happy voice cuts in. "Like a toothache! Why are You here?!" I screech as I fold my arms over My chest, looking Gilbert up and down. He was wearing a red T-Shirt with the words "Who's Awesome? I'm Awesome!" in black on it, shredded Jeans and white Converse, I feel My face heat up even more. "Pi-o!" Gilbird chirps from his perch on Gilbert's silvery-white head. "I came.... to apologize. what We... I mean, I, did to you, was totally not Awesome." He says as he looks down at his sneakers, His hand coming up and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"You should be! You and the rest of the Bad-Touch Trio! I'm still missing several pairs of underwear, and I'm pretty sure France has them!" I yell, My face getting even redder if possible. "I know... But I have to admit, that was a great panty heist! Kesesesese!" He giggles, looking up at me, His soft face pulled into a giant, dorky grin. I roll my eyes. "Give Me one good reason why I shouldn't knock you're lights out again Prussia..." I say staring at him once again. He nods before yanking me to him, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "Gilbert?!" I shriek, as he shoves his lips to mine in a mind and body numbing kiss. 

After what seems like an eternity, he pulls away looking into my eyes. "I'm so sorry Frau... Please forgive me..." He says, His lower lip pouting out slightly. "Your my Awesome Frau and you allways will be!" He Says hugging me tighter. "....Fine." I say. "Really?! yesss! The awesome me has the bestest girl In the World! Kesesesese!" He laughs, As I take his face in my hands. "But don't you EVER pull another stunt like that again! You hear me?" I ask as Gilbird flys above our heads chirping happily. "You got it Frau!~" 

*Extended Ending*  
A flamboyant FrenchMan is admiring His perverted collection when a Spanird and Prussian bust through his door. The Prussian wearing an angry facial expression, His hands pulled into tight fists. "Give back my Frau's panties!"


End file.
